


Wanna Get Hitched?

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose is one to always expect the unexpected from, but still however manages to catch his boyfriend, Seth Rollins, off guard.





	Wanna Get Hitched?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKED WHAT YOU SAW! ♡♥ ;)

It was just your average day when Dean Ambrose decided to pop the question to his long-time boyfriend, Seth Rollins.

"Are you serious?" Seth said, as they both ate takeout food in the back seat of a rundown truck owed by his man.

"Yeah." Dean said, not even stopping once to make eye contact with him.

"But we're both eating Chinese food in the middle of nowhere!" Seth said, giving him a dumbfounded look.

"And?" Dean said, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"And I was expecting something... different, even from you." Seth said, playing with his food.

"Look... do you accept it or not?" Dean said, talking with his mouth full.

"Yes... I'll marry you, idiot." Seth said, roughly pulling in Dean for a sloppy kiss.

"Of course you will, b!tch." Dean said, roughly pushing him away now, then wiping his mouth off with his sleeve, "Ooh, let me tell Roman the big news now!" He added, pulling out his cell.

"Guess who's getting hitched?" Dean said, smirking at Seth while he talks through the phone.

"No way!" Roman said, almost bursting into laughter.

"Dean even took me out to a fancy restaurant and all for the special occasion..." Seth shouted sarcastically in the background.

"Hey, lets just hope that you two don't tie the knot in a hotel bathroom or something..." Roman said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up or I'm ending this phone call. Brother or not." Dean said, with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"Okay, okay, you don't gotta tell me twice." Roman said, playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> people thank you for reading my fanfic! ♡ :D always appreciated! ♥ :)


End file.
